TPO Sue Cartwright It Started With A shirt
by Little Zee
Summary: how much trouble can a kid get in to in one day?


**Bonanza**

**The Perils of Sue Cartwright**

**It started with a shirt**

The kids ran by the lake enjoying the sun and their freedom. School was finished for the summer, plus they had no chores right now. Lying in the grass they listened to the sounds around them.

"I love summer, best time of year" a freckled faced boy said

"And that's the truth Simon" Peter added

"All the fishing I could do" Frank dreamed of catching a big one

"I hate fishing it's so boring" Jenny hoped to drive the conversation away from the subject.

"Course you would you're a girly girl, I find it relaxing"

"Sue you just want to be like your brothers you even wear Joe's clothes" commented Beth

"I'm more comfortable in pants than in a dress, plus this shirt is mine and Joe's favourite"

"Does Joe know you've borrowed it?" asked Peter

"No, I manage to wash and put it back without him knowing every time."

"You're bad if I did that I'd get a hiding" Beth exclaimed

"Like the time you turned Joe's hair green" Simon giggled

The kids laughed at the memory

"Did it ever come out?" Jenny asked

"Eventually, but I still tell him he has bits of green in his hair. He hates it when I do that. But his pulled plenty of pranks on me."

"He's not as bad as my brother he is the meanest pranker this side of the country" said Beth

"I'll race ya to the meadow!" Frank jumped up excitedly

The kids got up and ran towards the meadow, they kept running and laughing through the grass and the trees. They were jumping over a large fence when they all heard a loud rip! They all froze and slowly turned to where the rip was. That's when they all knew someone was in big trouble.

"We could get a new one from town" hurried Simon

"I'm sure we have enough money between us" said Beth

"He'll never notice" added Frank

"We'll meet you in town" said Jenny

The kids ran to their homes to grab what money they had. When Sue got to the ponderosa Adam was there.

"Adam you've got to help me I've got to go in to town for something and I don't think I have enough money, please help me, could you take me in to town?"

"Sure little one" not knowing of his sister's dilemma as Sue had already hidden the shirt in the barn. Mounting their horses they road to town, Sue was hoping to get back before Joe did and make sure Adam didn't find out. Though with this many brothers it was hard. Meeting her friends by the mercantile the kids went in "wait for me out here Adam" Sue hurried in to the shop.

`I wonder what's got in to her?` Adam thought as he followed them in to the shop. Watching his sister ask for the material for a shirt for Joe he realized that the fabric was the same as Joe's favourite shirt, therefor something must have gone wrong.

After paying Sue turns round to see Adam standing there, with that cold look in his eyes. Adam all ways looks cold, but when he's angry his eyes can cut you like a piece of ice. Sue's friends knew they shouldn't speak up to Adam, they also knew they couldn't do anything to save her from a hiding.

"Care to tell me what this is about" Adam asked sternly as they mounted their horses

"I ripped a shirt and I'm getting a new one to replace it"

"One of Joe's shirts by the look of the material, Sue I know that Joe would never let you borrow his clothes. So obviously you stole it"

"I didn't steal it I borrowed it without asking"

"And you should know better than that, when we get home we're going to have a barn talk." Sue knew exactly what that meant and Adam can be hard with the hand.

As Adam and Sue approached the barn they saw Hoss and Joe, Joe was holding the shirt that Sue tried to hide earlier.

"Adam, Sue do you know what's happened to my shirt?"

Sue didn't know what to apart from come clean and tell the truth; after all she was going to get a hiding whether it would be from Adam or Joe who knows. Realizing that her brothers were looking at her she prepared herself for a beating.

"Well…" nerves were getting to her "I really like the shirt and I'm saving up for one, but I couldn't just look at it whenever Joe wore it so I sometimes borrowed it without permission"

"Right that's it we're having a barn talk"

"Joe don't do this out of anger"

"Adam Sue's been let to get away with too much for too long"

"Just don't do this in anger"

Grabbing Sue and dragging her in to the barn Joe made sure that the doors were close behind him. Sue never looked at Joe while they here in the barn.

"Why did you steal my shirt? Have you been wearing all my clothes? You wait till pa hears about this you'll get a tanning of a lifetime. I wish you would grow up." Leaving Sue sore Little Joe left the barn. Sue wasn't just sore from the tanning, she was also hurt by the fact that she and Little Joe had grown apart. They use to be close and have tons of fun, but things changed. `Maybe I can fix it somehow` as she was in the barn she decided to do her chores. As she was cleaning the barn on of the horses got startled and ran out. "Come back here" Sue shouted running after it and crashing in to Hoss.

"What happened?" Hoss asked

"Something scared the horse"

"You weren't messing"

"No I wasn't"

"It's alright I'll get the horse you carry on with your chores"

"Ok Hoss" `this day is getting worse by the minute` Sue thought as she finished off the barn. Realizing that the new shirt was still in the barn, she takes it in to the house looking for Joe. Not finding Joe she leaves the shirt on his bed, and then goes to the kitchen.

"Need any help Hop-Sing?"

"Yes, peel cut potatoes"

"Are you going to see any family soon?"

"No money, Hop-Sing save money to see cousin number 3"

Hop-Sing went to get something from the back as soon as he had gone Sue jumped up and put some change in to his money jar unaware that someone was watching her. Going back to the potatoes the watcher speaks up.

"Herd that you run in to trouble today"

"Hi pa how was your day?" knowing to well what pa was talking about.

"After you finished the potatoes I want you in your room I'll be with you once I finish my paperwork."

"Yes sir"

In her room Sue was rubbing spit on her behind, the kids at school said they do it when they know they're going to get a hiding, Sue doubted that it would work now though as Joe had already smack her. The door opened and pa walked in.

"Sue is what I hear from Joe about his shirt correct?"

"Yes sir"

"And you know the consequences of your actions?"

"Yes sir"

"come here" Sue walks over to pa and is pulled over his knee wondering if Joe was listening at the door whiles she was being punished.

"Now I hope you don't do this again"

"I won't pa"

"Now get washed up for dinner"

"Yes pa" Sue just hope it would be a better and less painful day tomorrow.


End file.
